


The Gang Bang Fic

by lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: (just a lil at the end), (just a little. crockett's hands are tied), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Ethan is a good bf who wants Crockett to have the whole world, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, charcel is the main pairing, crockett centric, fulfilled fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: It's all in the title.





	The Gang Bang Fic

**Author's Note:**

> the people on tumblr asked for it, so here we go

“Breathe.”

Crockett obeys. In. Out. Ethan’s gentle, tying his hands behind his back with soft red rope. He bought it just for this, a special gift to commemorate something Crockett never thought he would have, but Ethan is giving to him out of a love like no other. This takes a lot of trust, a lot of faith, between them both. He’s safe, he’s cared for, and Ethan loves him. The love is in the fiber of the rope, in the slight burn to come, in the people he knows are waiting in the living room with drinks. Their voices are murmurs, hums through the wall.

“If you say stop, everything stops.”

He nods. “I know. I’m in control here, you keep telling me.”

“What do you do if you can’t speak?”

Two snaps, which he demonstrates just to make a point. They’re not loud, but they’re audible, and will be noticed if he needs a way out. But he doubts he will when this is something he’s spent a lot of time craving. Not necessarily the specifics, but the general idea. Being able to just be taken care of. Being held, being fucked, being made to feel useful and wanted while all the real power is still in his own hands, something he can’t get if he hides behind inebriation and relies on the actions of drunkards in shady bars.

“I’m going to go get them. Deep breath.”

Ethan kisses Crockett’s forehead and walks out, making the voices louder as Crockett shifts on his knees. He can’t hold this punishing position for long, even on the soft mattress, but he won’t have to. They’ll move him as needed, do whatever possible to make him feel good while also using him as a means to take pleasure for themselves.

He focuses his eyes on the door as they file in, one by one. First Will, his cheeks a little pink. He’s always been a shy one. His eyes flit around, unwilling to make eye contact or let his gaze linger too long in one spot. Then Noah, who can’t seem to take it all in soon enough. Eyes catching on Crockett’s hips, on where he’s already hard and heavy between his thighs on proud display with his legs spread like this. And Jimmy, who still has his beer in hand and gives him a slow once over before backing into the corner to watch, for now. That’s expected of him, is typical of the way he runs his ED. He likes to know what he’s getting into before he acts. Last is Ethan, shutting the bedroom door behind him and smiling encouragingly. Crockett lowers his head then. 

“Who starts?” Noah asks, from right beside the bed. He’s already reaching out, hesitant but wanting. Someone wants him. Crockett glances at him out of the corner of his eye. They’re all dressed, even still wearing shoes, but he’s naked and bared before them. “Choi? I mean, he’s your boyfriend, right?”

“Ask him,” Ethan answers.

The choice is in Crockett’s hands. The power is his. But at this moment, he doesn’t want it. He wants them all to do that for him, and he doesn’t want to be burdened with something as important as who he wants to touch him first. He looks to Ethan, and hopes it shows on his face without having to admit it.

“Or one of you could grow up and do something,” Jimmy interjects.

Thank God for Jimmy. 

So Noah comes forward and starts by kissing Crockett. He’s eager, a little sloppy, but Crockett doesn’t mind. He just wishes he could pull him closer, but instead he needs to stay still to keep his balance as Noah kisses him. He shuts his eyes and drowns in it.

The next thing he knows, there’s another set of hands on him. Will’s, because they’re cold and unsure as they pull him to fall back on the bed, then turn him so his head hands off the edge. Noah stops kissing him, gets on the bed behind him as Will fumbles with his own zipper. He’s not all the way hard yet, but Crockett doubts that’ll be a problem for long. Crockett opens his mouth unprompted, waiting for the chance to put it to use. It’s hard to focus on one thing or the other, though, because Noah has realized that Ethan already spent a good amount of time working Crockett open earlier, before their guests arrived. He’s ready for more. 

"I prepped him," Ethan says, like it's not obvious. "There's lube and condoms in the night stand. Use them if it would make you feel better, but I know he doesn't mind going without."

Crockett nods slightly. He trusts that Ethan made sure they're all clean. And he likes it messy, likes it hard. They all know that because Ethan told them before they came, gave them ground rules so that Crockett doesn't have to worry. He can just be.

That's the last rational thought he has for a while, because Noah pulls Crockett's hips up for a better angle and pushes into him. Warm. Thick. He barely has time to moan before Will's cock begins rubbing over his lips in an obvious request he's more than happy to fulfill. His eyes flutter shut and he doesn't have to worry about technique because Will just starts shallowly fucking his throat. A gentle contrast to the sharp pace Noah's picked up almost immediately, burning him alive from the inside out. 

"Don't be shy." It's Ethan's voice again, and his hand that guides Will's to lay over Crockett's throat. "He likes it rough, don't you?"

Crockett moans as best he can in response to the words, to the pressure below his jaw that makes his head spin a little as Will pushes in further, into his throat because Crockett's gotten really good at suppressing his gag reflex. But he can't focus on that. Noah has found his prostate and started aiming for it on purpose, slowing down to lazier thrusts as he digs strong fingertips into Crockett's waist. There'll be bruises. He can't wait. 

Ethan stays close, he knows because he can still feel those hands on him. On his face or neck, on his chest. Ethan is here. And there's another person in the room, Jimmy, who he knows is watching and waiting for the right. 

"Can we touch him?"

That's Noah again, still in need of reassurance that he's been given free rein. Ethan knows the answer is yes, they've talked about this, but he still curls a hand around Crockett's bicep and gives him the chance to strain, to show displeasure. He wouldn't. This is all he's ever wanted. 

"You don't have to ask."

Then Noah's got a hand on his dick, a loose grip that isn't wet enough but feels like heaven, and Crockett's back arches off the bed. His moan doesn't reach the air, but makes Will's hips stutter and his hands grab onto either side of Crockett's face to hold him still. Every part of him is held. His face, his hips. And his hands are still bound. It’s a question of surrender, which he’s desperate to give.

Ethan is still close by, a reassurance, when Jimmy comes to the edge of the bed and tells Noah to move his hand. And of everything that Crockett expected, it wasn’t this. Jimmy straddles his waist, and Crockett wonders when he got naked, because his thighs are bare on either side of Crockett’s hips. It doesn’t really matter, though, not when Jimmy’s wet and hot when he holds Crockett’s cock still to sink down on it. Jesus. 

Everything is so much at once, and Crockett thinks he might actually have died and gone to heaven, because there’s no other explanation for this. He can barely move, just overwhelmed by every single point of contact. Jimmy’s riding him, slow and deliberate, while Noah fucks him and Will uses him. He’s floating, he’s woozy, he’s gone as they overwhelm him with pleasure. The world is nothing but the way they each touch him.

Noah’s the first one to come, stilling in his movements and his grip tightening to the point of pain, sharp and stirring, on Crockett’s hips. He doesn’t mind it. In fact, it makes everything better. But then he pulls away, and for a moment Crockett whines, but then Will pulls out of his mouth and replaces Noah behind him. Without his mouth occupied, he can’t stop moaning. It fills the room, louder than Jimmy and Will, and he never wants this to end.

A hand curls under his neck supportively, lifts his head so his spine is straight, and when he looks up it’s Ethan. Looking after him, taking care of him like always. Crockett doesn’t have it in him to try and form words, so he just blinks up at him and hopes it says enough. Like always, Ethan understands, and unzips himself to take his own turn with Crockett’s mouth. Ethan is familiar, easy to please, and Crockett runs his tongue along the underside of Ethan’s cock as he slowly pushes into his throat because he knows that’s what he likes.

But he can’t focus on that for long. Not with Will fucking him and Jimmy on top of him. He’s not going to last much longer without coming and he knows it. That doesn’t mean this’ll stop, though, which is one of the best parts of this. It’s not up to him. It’s up to them as they care for him. 

“He’s going to come,” Ethan says. “Just so you know.”

Jimmy laughs breathlessly. “Good for him. I’m not stopping.”

Will doesn’t say anything, and Noah’s been quiet for a while. It doesn’t matter. Crockett’s eyes are rolling back in his head and he’s beyond gone now. He does come, he’s pretty sure, and the overwhelming pleasure starts to hurt in the best possible way, and he can’t help whining around Ethan’s cock. No one stops what they’re doing. He’s taken care of as they each take their turn, Jimmy and Will, getting off with his aid. And then Noah comes back again to suck him off as Ethan pulls away. No touch except for Noah, now. Like everything with Noah, it’s a little sloppy, but it’s enough to have Crockett screaming and writhing beneath him until he hits his high a second time, barely more than a dribble of come leaking out of him. 

He’s a mess. Two loads of cum in his ass, Jimmy’s all over his chest, covered in sweat and lube. And Ethan hasn’t come yet, but it’ll add to the mess. Crockett wants him to be last, to finish this off and take care of him afterward. But first, he wants them all to see how good he can make Ethan feel too, not just them. He wants to be a good boy.

Ethan thanks each of their guests in turn, bids them goodbye. They each have praise for Crockett, patting his cheek or stroking his hair as they leave while telling him he did wonderfully for them. He was good.

Then they’re gone, and it’s just him and Ethan, and he’s so tired, but awake at the same time. Ethan pulls him up on his knees and sits behind him, that way he can ease Crockett back onto him. He wishes he had the energy to make it better for Ethan, but instead, he all but goes limp. His head falls back against Ethan’s shoulder. Crockett just takes it as Ethan fucks him, slow and deep, rocking into him gently. 

One of Ethan’s hands comes up and settles over Crockett’s throat. He doesn’t squeeze, doesn’t apply anymore force than he already has, but the pressure is another type of control that he doesn’t have to worry about. Ethan isn’t choking him, but he could, and that’s what matters. What matters is that there’s trust.

“Think you can come for me one more time?” Ethan asks. 

He hums, the closest sound he can make to words right now. This feels good, and if he ever manages to come a third time in an hour, it would be now. Crockett just focuses on what he feels now. On Ethan fucking him, holding him, loving him. Nothing else in the world matters, and although Crockett isn’t able to finish again, he revels in the moment Ethan does. The end to a perfect evening, the best one of his life.

“You did so well,” Ethan says as he pulls out. He works immediately at the knots binding Crockett’s arms, letting them come undone so he can stretch his muscles and rub his wrists. Now he feels the ache. Satisfying pain. “I love you more than anything, you know that?”

Crockett tries to say he loves him too, but his voice is wrecked and he can’t get out a single word. It just makes Ethan laugh.

“Relax, okay? I’ll make you some tea once I get you cleaned up. You don’t have to say anything.”

Ethan disappears into the bathroom for a moment and comes back with a glass of water and a damp washcloth. The water he hands to Crockett right away to start sipping as he wipes him down. Cleans him up as good as possible without bathing because they both know Crockett doesn’t have it in him to even get out of bed right now. He tries to be still, be a good boy, but he can’t help a whimper when Ethan cleans up his dick and hole, both far too oversensitive now.

Once he’s clean, Ethan grabs their lotion to rub into the faint abrasions on Crockett’s wrists. They don’t much hurt and they’ll be gone soon, but the soothing cream helps, and its lavender scent is calming. He never used to understand the hype, but he’s come to associate it with safety and happiness and Ethan. Crockett relaxes into the bed as he finishes his water, and then Ethan puts on the kettle for herbal tea with honey to help with Crockett’s sore throat.

He slowly falls asleep warm and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @princessbekker


End file.
